The MFC Fanfic
by OG Mudbone
Summary: I don't fockin know m8


The MFC FanFic [Based on a True Story]

Written by: Kappun/Garrett/Whatever the fuck you want to call him

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Invite

SteelFlare just had finished his TAS of Pokemon Passion Purple, then he decided he needed Mountain Dew so he went to the store. When he got there he didn't see Mountain Dew so he walked out while flipping the store manager off. So he went to another store but they didn't have Mountain Dew so he flipped that manager off as well. After many attemts Steel arrived at 7-11 but then he didn't find Mountain Dew there so he fucking left. He finally arrived at KFC and found some Mountain Dew there. Steel said "what the fuck, why don't they have Mountian Fucking Dew anywhere exept KFC." Steel finished drinking his Mountain Dew and then went home. He got home then got an unexpected call from WOLFLUKE. "Steel you have to go 112 Street for no fucking reason." Steel replied with "okay sounds cool."

(now we go through the same shit for every other MFC member in the story)

Yoshipro was running Stafy when he soft locked the game. Yoshi got up and screamed "FOCK MATE!" and then proceeded to throw his controller  
while smashing his computer with his apple and punching himself in the dick. After Yoshi had calmed the fuck down  
He got a call from WOLFLUKE, "Yoshi fuck you." Yoshi figured the best thing to do at the moment was to go to 112 street, so he did.

Damagak was examining his calender while wearing his sunglasses when he realized that it was sunny out and his sunglasses reflected sunlight. The sun reflected off his sunglasses and the calender caught on fire and burnt his house down. Only his computer was left standing but then Gary MotherFuckingOak came by and broke his computer, Damagak then challenged Gary to a fight and Gary accepted.  
So Damagak charged up and went Super Saiyan and him and Gary spent 9 hours talking about how powerful they were. Then Damagak shot a Kamehameha and rekt Gary. Damagak then looked behind him and saw a note behind him  
that said come to 112 street. So he did.

Jarvitz was sitting right the fuck at home talking to Allen Carr on his new talk show called "JARVITZ TALKS SHIT TO EVERYBODY" a show where Jarvitz pwns teh based newbs verbally. since Allen Carr had helped him get WR in  
My Stop Smoking Coach, Jarvitz said "Allen Carr I just want to say fuck you." Jarvitz then ended the show and two minutes later it got many 5 star ratings and Jarvitz got much money. However he spent it on  
Larry the Cable Guy Barbeque Rib flavor Tater Chips. Jarvitz then got a call from WOLFLUKE but he replied with, "Fuck you Andy." but still went to 112 street anyway.

Kappun was at home and finally beat the Shark Boss in Kirby 64. However a rock fell down and killed him, Kappun shouted "WERSTER NOOOOOOOOOO!" and then he heard a knocking on his door. He opened his door and it was Werster.  
Werster said what the fuck." then Kappun gave him an apple and Werster left. Kappun was bored so he decided to play Pokemon Emerald, he lost to Flannery 17 times in a row so he threw a banana at the wall and then put on his  
glasses so he could see boom box across the room. He walked up the the boom box and tried to turn it on but Genie TriHex came out of the boom box and started rapping then flew out the window. Kappun got a call from  
WOLFLUKE and he listened to him for three seconds and then broke his phone and went to 112 street.

Zero was at the strip club when he saw OG Mudbone. OG Mudbone said "Yo my man Zero!" so OG and Zero got in the car and listened to some shitty rap music while talking about who OG will hose next. OG dropped the question,  
"Hey man do you want to be in one of my new videos man." Zero said yes and then became a porn star for three days but then realized fapping to Lucky Star was a better idea. So with the money Zero got from being a porn star  
he bought the whole Lucky Star series on DVD and got right down to business. After Zero was done he decided to play some Hello Kitty Roller Rescue and he got world record. In celebration Zero "watched" some more Lucky Star  
Zero then found a note in his Lucky Star DVD which said, come to 112 street. He thought "it's probably where the big booty bitches are at" so he went.

AJ was playing Glover when he ran out of GingerAle. AJ then went to the store to get more but no one would sell it to them because they mistook him for ProtoMan because of his red hat and sunglasses. They just  
laughed and said, "robots can't drink!" AJ then put on his yellow scarf and equipped his ProtoBuster and went to hang out with MegaMan, but he didn't find MegaMan because the owner of MegaMan left Capcom. However he  
did find . said AJey you need to find Doctah Wahwee man. If you don't he will destwoy the apple pie I made mahself man. AJ wondered what the fuck was trying to say so he left.  
After getting back to his secret hide out he got a call from WOLFLUKE who said "AJ get to 112 street and you will get gingerale" AJ wanted gingerale so he set off for 112 street.

Silver was playing MegaMan Battle Network when he decided he wanted to write a really shitty MegaMan Battle Network Movie. He went out to find the cast for his new masterpiece. While walking down the road he found Shaq who he decided  
was the one to play , AJ would be the one to play , Lan would be played by Larry The Cable Guy, Mayl would be played by Sarah Palin, and Dex would be played by GutsMan. After getting the cast together for  
his movie he stared work directing the movie, he worked on the movie for days and days until it was complete it had the greatest box office sales since The Room and Silver was happy. However Silver got a call from WOLFLUKE and  
moonwalked on down to 112 street.


End file.
